criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Police Pets
Police Pets help you to get extra rewards. At the end of a crime scene investigation, they search the scene, and depending on which pet you adopt, they have a chance to reward you with coins, cards, experience (XP), energy, faster star fill-ups with a higher score, orange juice, or potato chips. Pet Shops Currently, there are six police pet shops in Grimsborough, five in Pacific Bay, and six in the World Edition. The pets in the later shops (within a single season) are more expensive, but provide more generous bonuses and are more likely to find them. .]] The not-so-good news is that you are required to earn a certain number of gold medals before a pet shop is unlocked. To earn a gold medal, you must get all five stars on every single crime scene in a case, including bonus scenes. The first case only has 15 stars, and the second case only has 30 stars. Every other case (starting from Case #3 and onward) has 45 stars. Remember you must get the bronze and silver medals first before you're eligible for the gold medal by five-starring all crime scenes in a case. Gold medals do not carry over from season to season (e.g. Grimsborough gold medals cannot be used for Pacific Bay). Gold medals earned in one season are eligible only for the gold medal requirements for the pet shops in that particular season. First Shop The Industrial Area pet shop requires 2 gold medals in Grimsborough, of which all are dogs. The following dogs are available in this shop: Second Shop The Financial Center pet shop requires 12 gold medals in Grimsborough, of which all are dogs. The following dogs are available in this shop: Third Shop The Historical Center pet shop requires 22 gold medals in Grimsborough, of which all are dogs. The following dogs are available in this shop: Fourth Shop The University pet shop requires 32 gold medals in Grimsborough, of which all are dogs. The following dogs are available in this shop: Fifth Shop The Maple Heights pet shop requires 42 gold medals in Grimsborough, of which the premium pet is a dog. The following pets are available in this shop: Sixth Shop The Airport pet shop requires all 56 gold medals in Grimsborough. The following pets are available in this shop: Seventh Shop The Bayou Bleu pet shop requires 10 gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in this shop: Eighth Shop The Jazz Town pet shop requires 20 gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in this shop: Ninth Shop The White Peaks pet shop requires 30 gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in this shop: Tenth Shop The Rhine Canyon pet shop requires 40 gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in this shop: Eleventh Shop The Innovation Valley pet shop requires 50 gold medals in Pacific Bay. The following pets are available in this shop: Twelfth Shop The pet shop in Europe requires 2 gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in this shop: Thirteenth Shop The pet shop in Sahara Region requires 12 gold medals in the World Edition. The following pets are available in this shop: Fourteenth Shop The pet shop in South Asia requires 24 gold medals in the World Edition. Fifteenth Shop The pet shop in Oceania requires 36 gold medals in the World Edition. Sixteenth Shop The pet shop in South America requires 48 gold medals in the World Edition. Seventeenth Shop The pet shop in North America requires 52 gold medals in the World Edition. The Pet House You can access your purchased pets through the map screen or the circular menu at the bottom, left-hand corner of the case screen. From here, you can switch between your currently purchased pets by clicking on the arrows to the left or right. You can also feed your pets with either a bone biscuit, a fish, a chicken leg, or a piece of ham, but only one of any every so often, as each food has a wait time, after which you can feed your pets with another food. More information: *Biscuit gives 1 heart with a 5-minute wait time. *Fish gives 5 hearts with a 4-hour wait time. *Chicken gives 10 hearts with a 12-hour wait time. If you give your pet a chicken, you can not then give it a biscuit nor a fish, and you will have to wait for 12 hours before giving anything else to your pet, except: *Ham costs 5 cash, gives 10 hearts, and can be given over and over. If you have more than one pet, you can feed all of the pets at the same time. Once your pet has many hearts, it will grow up and its special abilities will increase. And once your pet reaches its Maximum Loyalty, you will not have to feed it anymore. Level Up When your pet has enough hearts (as displayed in the progress bar in the pet house), it will reach a higher level and will have a higher probability of finding bonuses. At least one rectangle is added to one of the skills. The exact probabilities of finding something after a scene are unknown and described as "very tiny" or "small" (as a first point of reference, a German Shepherd at level 2 had 10 "lucky finds" in 60 scenes played). As seen in the pet shops, more expensive pets start with a higher chance of finding an item, which means their lucky find chance can end up even higher than fully leveled pets from earlier shops, but take much longer to raise to Maximum Loyalty. Note: At levels 3 and 5, your pet will grow up. Seven Bars (Excellent) is the highest possible output for a skill of a pet. The pets from Maple Heights, Grimsborough's Hidden District (Airport), and Pacific Bay's fifth pet shop (Innovation Valley) are the only pets that are capable of being maxed out to 7 bars (excellent) in both stats. Industrial Area Pets :Note: The maximum output for the German Shepherd and the King Charles Spaniel are 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. Financial Center Pets :Note: The maximum output for the Boxer and the Akita are 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 1 and 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. Historical Center Pets :Note: The maximum output for the Chihuahua and the Collie are 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. University Pets :Note: The maximum output for the Jack Russel Terrier and the St. Bernard are 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2 at Maximum Loyalty. Maple Heights Pets Airport Pets Bayou Bleu Pets :Note: Both the Sea-Lion and the Dolphin will be at 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Jazz Town Pets :Note: Both the Owl and the Raccoon will be at 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. White Peaks Pets :Note: Both the Squirrel and the Fox will be at 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Rhine Canyon Pets :Note: Both the Bear and the Fennec will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 7 Bars (Excellent) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Innovation Valley Pets Europe Pets :Note: The Wolf will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 2 and the Rat will be at 4 Bars (Fair) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Sahara Region Pets :Note: Both the Camel and the Giraffe will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. South Asia Pets :Note: The Elephant will be at 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 1 and 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 2 and the Crane will be at 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 1 and 5 Bars (Good) in Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. Oceania Pets :Note: Both the Platypus and the Kangaroo will be at 6 Bars (Very Good) in Skill 1 and Skill 2 upon reaching Maximum Loyalty. South America Pets North America Pets Gallery 1 (German Shepherd).jpg|German Shepherd King Charles Spaniel.jpg|King Charles Spaniel 3 (Labrador Retriever).jpg|Golden Retriever 4 (Boxer).jpg|Boxer 5 (Shiba Inu).jpg|Akita 6 (Pug).jpg|Pug D07_02.png|Chihuahua 8 (Australian Shepherd).jpg|Collie 9 (Dalmatian).jpg|Dalmatian 10 (Jack Russell).jpg|Jack Russell Terrier 11 (St. Bernard).jpg|St. Bernard Husky.jpg|Husky D_13.png|Tiger D_14.png|Panda D_15.png|Robot Dog Monkey.png|Monkey Red_Panda.png|Red Panda Cat.png|Cat Sea-Lion.jpg|Sea-Lion Dolphin.jpg|Dolphin Pelican.jpg|Pelican Owl.jpg|Owl Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Alligator.jpg|Alligator Squirrel.png|Squirrel Fox.png|Fox Rabbit.png|Rabbit Bear.jpg|Bear Fennec.jpg|Fennec Lion.jpg|Lion Mountain Goat.jpg|Mountain Goat Robot Cat.jpg|Robot Cat Chimpanzee.jpg|Chimpanzee Wolf.jpg|Wolf Rat.jpg|Rat Basset Hound.jpg|Basset Hound Camel.jpg|Camel Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Leopard.jpg|Leopard Elephant.jpg|Elephant Crane.jpg|Crane Dragon.jpg|Dragon Platypus.jpg|Platypus Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo Koala.jpg|Koala Parrot.jpg|Parrot Sloth.jpg|Sloth Llama.jpg|Llama Trivia *When first released, all police pets were originally intended to be dogs, however the release of the Maple Heights police pet shop saw the introduction of companion animals which were not dogs. As such, the release of Jazz Town in Pacific Bay saw the "Police Dog Shops" renamed to "Police Pet Shops". See also *Medals Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay